fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Bugs
This article will compile the list of various bugs, glitches, and issues found in the game, Fantastic Frontier. These mishaps, common or not, significant or insignificant, will gradually be on this list as we, the wiki staff, edit it. As well as the game, this page is still under construction. Please list down bugs that you have found, and images would be helpful. These glitches may or may not fixed in the future. List of Known Bugs/Glitches Game-Breaking Bugs A list that compiles the bugs, glitches, and issues that completely destroys some of the features, mechanics, and/or aspects of the game, Fantastic Frontier, and ultimately makes the game and/or features dysfunctional. These are considered to be very severe and should be one of the top priorities that need to be fixed by the developers. Not all of the bugs, glitches, and/or issues are game-breaking, they just meet the criteria to be deemed as a game-breaking bug. Worldwide Bugs'' A list that compiles the bugs, glitches, and issues that occurs both in Fantastic Frontier and other games in the ROBLOX platform. These bugs, glitches, and/or issues were mainly caused by ROBLOX Updates, resulting in some of Fantastic Frontier's features, aspects, and mechanics, as well as other games, to have dysfunctional features. Falsified Bugs A list that compiles the bugs, glitches, and issues that were once foreseen as legitimate issues, glitches, and bugs, however, other details contradicts or disproven the issue report, causing the bug report to become 'falsified' information. Some bug reports listed in the table below aren't necessarily falsified. For example, the issue "Foreign Visitors" was initially a legitimate bug report as before the Otherworld Update, mobs found outside of their native zones aren't normal by any means. After the introduction of the Otherworld Update, this was later revisited where mobs can now be found in a variety of map areas due to the monster hunting system implemented during the update. Mediocre Bugs A list that compiles the bugs, glitches, and issues that may hinder the player's gameplay and at most, may cause the player to die without justification or a reasonable way of dying. These are considered to be somewhat severe and may or may not fixed in later patches and/or updates. There are three levels for any issues categorized under Mediocre Bugs: * Level 1 - The bug, glitch, and/or issue causes little irritation and/or annoyance and on most occasions, does not affect the players in a significant way. * Level 2 - The bug, glitch, and/or issue causes repeated irritation and/or annoyance and on most occasions, causes the players to be outraged, confused, and/or upset. * Level 3 - The bug, glitch, and/or issue causes dangerous irritation and/or annoyance and on most occasions, affects both the players and game heavily. Abusive Bugs A list that compiles bugs, glitches, and issues that are usually manipulated and/or abused in the game of Fantastic Frontier and is not intended by the game developers. They are usually associated or caused by the server's lag and are sometimes resolved in some occasions but may be reverted back to be abused or manipulated again. Abusive bugs and glitches will include anything that benefits the players in any forms, shapes, or ways that can exploit some of the game's aspects and features, ruining the main focus or concept of the game. Not all of the listed bugs, glitches, and issues are abused heavily, they just meet the following criteria that can cause them to be deemed as one. For example, being able to double-cast spells makes it easier for players to eliminate mobs at a quicker pace, even after the special ability is in its cooldown. "Typos" A list that compiles typos, unusual dialogues, misspelled words, grammatical errors, floating objects, baffling appearances, and rushed content. They are considered to be obscure, and as such, may not be the first thing fixed in updates. They are also considered to be minor and require little to no effort to fix. ''Category:Lists and Guides